british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
In It to Win It
In It to Win It was the longest running game show for the National Lottery. Gameplay Five contestants waited on the right side of the studio, hoping to be randomly picked to play by joining 'winners row' by way of a lottery machine filled with balls of various colours (pink, green, white, yellow, and blue). When in ‘winners row’, players were given multiple choice questions to answer. £5,000 was added to the prize fund if a question was answered correctly. However, in the event of the player getting the question wrong, they were sent to the ‘red area’, situated in the middle of the studio. At this point, another player was randomly selected to join 'winners row'. However, before they were asked a question, the player in the red area was given one more chance to be on 'winners row' by answering a non-multiple choice question correctly. If they failed to answer correctly, they would go back to the beginning row of contestants. After twenty questions, a klaxon sounded, signalling the end for anyone not in 'winners row'. At this point, each player in 'winners row' had to answer one more multiple choice question to gain an equal share of the prize fund. Players who got their question wrong would push up the winnings of those who answered correctly. In the event of no-one getting their final questions right, no one went home with any money. The top prize was £100,000; however, this was only possible if one contestant correctly answered all twenty questions at £5,000 apiece, and then answered their final question correctly. Every time a player got their question wrong, they would effectively reduced the maximum possible total by £5,000. Trivia The top prize came into play three times, and was won only twice. The first time was on 29 July 2006, when a woman named Eleri Owen who answered all twenty questions and her final question correctly. The second time was by another woman named Toni Cox on 24 January 2009. The only time the top prize was not won, was on 15 May 2010, when a man named Olly Lewin got to the end single-handedly; however, his last question was to name the year that Richard Pryor, Bruce Lee and John Lennon were all born. The options were 1935, 1940 and 1945. After much deliberation, he wrongly answered 1945, losing everything. The actual correct year was 1940. One question was edited out on 27 February 2010. It concerned the fashion designer Alexander McQueen, who had died between the show being recorded and broadcast. After the unfortunate death of David Elias, Kevin Ashman began to set the questions for the show in 2007. The programme included the Saturday night Thunderball and Lotto draws. Originally, the entire show was pre-recorded with Dale Winton presiding over the Lottery draws live; eventually, the programme became fully recorded with a presenter at 'Lottery HQ' conducting the live draw. John McGivern from Northern Ireland was the youngest winner in the shows history, winning £50,000 at 18 years old. His episode was broadcast on 4 September 2004. YouTube Links Full Episode from Series 15 Full Episode from Series 16 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:BBC Shows Category:National Lottery Shows Category:Long-Running Category:2002 premieres Category:2016 endings